that girl is mine
by Duncan's girl 5690
Summary: this story is about 3 guys falling for 1 girl and trying to steal the girl from the other guy basicly is mostly about the girls ex bf vs her current bf


TDA Chapter 1: P.s I don't own any of the characters the characters from Total Drama Isn't mines but the rest of the story is mine only^_^ ok so lets start chapter 1 : team mates or lovers... Chris McLean : "ok people we r back". Leshana:"aww man we r back to this disgusting island again oh great I hope chris has a good reason to put us back in total drama island . Chris interrupts leshana chris:"oh btw this is total drama all stars ok leshana" Leshana:"ok Chris mc stupid! " Chris"hey am not stupid" leshana:"uh huh sure u are" Duncan and Trent interrupt: "uh guys so who r we paired with"? Chris: " ahh you see my fellow people buah hahahha now it's when it gets good (Chris rubbing his two hands together and making an evil grin at Duncan,Trent,Alejandro and Justin) making an evil grin at (Duncan,scott,mike,Trent,Alejandro and Justin) Duncan,scott,Trent,mike, Alejandro and Justin fear in Chris evil grin except Duncan who was already used to tht face. Duncan :"ok Chris who's our partner " ok ur partners are: scott,Courtney and Duncan now for the others are: heather and Alejandro,Trent and Gwen,mike & zoey, joe and brick, Harold and Leshana . Chris McLean: "okay people let's start our new challenge for today each couple will go against the other team the team villains against team hero okay everyone lets start now people come on let's start and go". courtney: "Duncan and scott come on u guys are walking soo slow come on" ( Courtney walking fast until she trips on a traps and falls down). Scott and Duncan: " Courtney watch out ,princess watch out". Courtney:" leave me alone am finnnnneeeeeeeeeee waaaaaaaaa(Courtney falls)". Duncan:" princess am coming for you". ( Duncan goes in the hole to save Courtney) Scott:" Courtney am coming am your girlfriend" (scott goes in the hole to save Courtney). back to where mike nd zoey where mike:" so zoey what r u doing?" Zoey:" am creating a tent to sleep on". Mike:" oh want any help zoey". Zoey:"sure mike". Mike:" umm not of anything but I think ur kinda cute zoey^_^". Zoey:" awwweeeee well umm thank you mike that's kinda of sweet of u" Mike:" umm zoey can u be my girlfriend?" Zoey:"OMG I thought u where never ask YES I'll be ur girlfriend mike".(Mike hugs zoey) ( also later on in mikes mind MAL says to himself while hugging zoey:" yes I finally have her and make her stay on my side now if I could brake scott Duncan and Courtney will be easy as pie" (later after huggin). Zoey:"mike...mike..wake up are u listening to me?" Mike:" yesss am listening sweety". Zoey:"okay". (Later where Alejandro and heather where). Alejandro:" hey babe what r u doing" Heather:" FOR THE LAST TIME DONT CALL ME BABE!" Alejandro:" oh come on babe I know we both wanna admit our feelings for each other and am admiring that I love u babe so say u love me back babe". Heather:" aughhh ur such a pig I would never care about u so go and die for all I care geez". Alejandro:" oh come on please babe go out with me on one day and I promise i won't ever bother u ever again ok babe". Heather:" ok but only on one condition ". Alejandro:" and what's that condition babe". Heather:"YOU STOP CALLING ME BABE!" Alejandro:" ok truce I'll stop now come on we r on our date babe". Heather:" aughh seriously you r the worst guy I've ever met but u do look handsome tee her (heather blushes). ...later on where brick and joe were Joe:"were r we?! " Brick:" chill out babe everything is all right atleast we r together". Joe:" did u just called me babe?" Brick:" well umm u see ur kinda cute and .. Joe pauses bricks voice" ,"ok first of all I am not ur babe and second don't compliment me cause I hate those low life jerks just like ok so let's continue our job and nothing else GOT that jerk!" Brick:"uh okay then sorry yeah let's go :(". ...,.,,,,.,,back to where scott ,Duncan and Courtney were. Duncan:" hey farm boy have u seen princess yet?" Scott:" first of all don't call me that I hate it when people call me that especially you punk and no I haven't seen her yet punk! ". Duncan:"whatever man lets just save princess okay". Scott " by the way why do u call Courtney by princess instead of her real name?" Duncan:" cause I love her man I just can't stop but flirt with her so I made up a cute nickname to call her and princess is the perfect one since she's both Beatiful and sexy." Scott:"no wonder she got upset about u and her breaking up cause u cheated on her with her best friend and really man that's just messed and really really cold 4 u to do tht to her!" Duncan:" look am trying to make it up to her but you're getting in my way so move and let me be with her ok!". Scott:" as if am not letting you be wth her you're just going to hurt her again am not going to watch her getting her heart broken again so am gonna tell u something she never told u after ur break up wth her!" Duncan:" and what's the secret tht she never told me?" Scott:" she decided to be my girlfriend and since u probably not going to believe me if were u I would ask zoey,mike and Gwen cause they know they saw Courtney tripping of the escalator and kissing me by accident and accepting my proposal to become my girlfriend!" Duncan:"noooo it can't be true!" (Suddenly Courtney walks in trembling and injured with blood on her stomach) Courtney:" dunnnncann it's true he's my boyfriend and ur not part of my life anymore ugh!" ( suddenly Courtney collapses of a huge injurie) Duncan:"princessss. ( Duncan tries to grab her but scott grabs her first and Carrys her to an infermary). Duncan:"DAMN!" Duncan :"who the hell does he think he is carring my princess away!". Scott:" doctor is she going to be ok". Doctor:" yeah she's just too injured to move so I suggest she's can't be on the show ok!" Scott:"okay". Doctor : "also if she wakes up don't tell her that she is eliminated from the show cause of her injury so please let her find out for herself ok since ur her boyfriend please daycare of her ok don't leave her side ok." Scott :" ok gotcha will do". Duncan:" hey doctor do u know where Courtney is?" Nurse;" oh u mean the girl from the show of Chris mc clean ?" Duncan:" yeah her". Nurse:" yeah she's in room 365 oh also she's with her boyfriend I think he's name is scott or something". Duncan:" well thanks for that nurse". Nurse:" no problem". Duncan:" hey princess". Scott:" uh we r busy here punk". Duncan:" oh ok go on I'll leave and visite you later princess". Courtney:" wait, wait Duncan don't go please". Scott:"babe don't call or talk to this punk he's a jerk". Duncan:"HEY AM HERE U KNOW I COULD HEAR U"... ... ...to be continued...


End file.
